


Formidable Foe

by Rumpelstiltskin_wait



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpelstiltskin_wait/pseuds/Rumpelstiltskin_wait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin battles a formidable foe; Belle isn't as pleased as he thinks she should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formidable Foe

Rumplestiltskin stood before a formidable foe. It wasn’t often that those he fought could be given the honor of being labeled “formidable” but this particular enemy had earned it in bounds. This wasn’t the first battled the two had fought. 

There had been many battles before, more than a being as powerful as the Dark One would have liked to openly admit. And quite frankly, he was tired of losing, or as he put it –to make himself feel better- _not_ winning. 

The first swing of his sword was parried effortlessly, but his second made contact, doing little to no damage to his foe. Swords just weren’t his thing, he decided. A burst of magic shot forth from his fingertips, knocking his adversary back a few steps, a moment of weakness that Rumple took full advantage of.   
“Not so powerful now, are you? _Scum!_ ” Rumple cried as his sword made contact with the back of his opponent’s helmet, knocking him fully to the ground. 

A few more well placed swings of his blade and it was done. Victory was his, finally. He gave a cry of accomplishment as he stood over the unmoving body of his no longer formidable foe. 

“Rumple, love, you’re getting a bit too excited, don’t you think?” Belle called from a few feet behind him, and he could hear the smirk on her lips. Always belittling his valiant efforts, she was. 

He turned his head slightly and called back to her -not taking his eyes off the body before him just in case it wasn’t as dead as he assumed it was- “Belle you should be proud! Your husband just won quite the battle!” 

She hummed in response and despite not looking at her, he could feel her turn her back to him and begin to walk away. “ _Oh no you don’t!_ ” he sung, tossing the controller from his hands and swiftly coming up behind his petite wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground. 

Belle reacted with a squeal and a giggle, kicking her legs playfully as he lowered his face to the curve of her neck then the shell of her ear, making her yelp and wriggle from his grasp when his tongue darted into her ear. 

“Rumple!” She shrieked, not quite able to hide her amusement as she rubbed her palm furiously as her ear, “That’s disgusting…” She muttered, shooting him a faux glare 

Her husband only smirked at her in response, coaxing a grin back to her lips. 

With a glint in her eye, Belle snaked her arms around Rumples neck, giving him a peck on the lips and smiling up at him, “Henry is going to be very happy that his grandpa’s been practicing,” 

His hands found their way to her hips and he squeezed gently as he leaned down to capture his wife’s lips once more. “I think I’m actually getting quite good at it,” He said after he pulled away from the brief kiss, “not good enough to actually beat him though” Rumple murmured dimly, narrowing his eyes. 

A soft hum from his wife brought his attention back to her. “Well…” she started, running a hand over his shoulder and down his arm to intertwine their fingers, “I know something else you’re quite good at” 

The gleam in her eye made his smile widen, and he followed quickly behind as she dragged him toward the stairs leading to their bedroom. 

Video games could wait, there was a much more pressing issue to attend to. 


End file.
